Sonlen
Sonlen is one of Ullar’s most revered champions. The Archmage uses his fighting powers and magical skills, coupled with the fangs, claws, and magic of his dragon to win battle after battle. The mystical link between elf and dragon allows the duo to be an unrivaled fighting unit as the dragon flies down on foes while the Archmage attacks with his magical spells and deadly weapons. Famous and greatly praised for his fighting abilities in the Wars of Nastralund, Sonlen and his dragon became a natural choice for helping to scout the uncharted swamps. The dragon’s swooping attacks leave many foes wounded on the ground. Few enemies know the creature is also capable of healing magic: Sonlen's dragon is able to help the wounded, even in the midst of battle. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 5 *Range: 6 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 160 Abilities *'Dragon Healing': Before moving, you may choose a wounded Hero figure within 4 clear sight spaces of Sonlen. Roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 15 or higher, remove one Wound Marker from the chosen Hero's Army Card. Sonlen's Dragon can use its Dragon Healing on Sonlen. *'Dragon Swoop': After moving and before attacking, you may choose any figure within 4 clear sight spaces of Sonlen. Roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 15 or higher, the chosen figure receives one wound. Synergy *May benefit from Acolarh's Leaf of the Home Tree Aura ability. *May benefit from Acolarh's Ullar's Amulet movement bonus ability. *May benefit from Kyntela Gwyn's Strength of the Oak Aura 1 defense bonus ability. *If Otonashi starts her turn adjacent to him, she may add 4 to her move. Behind the Game Sonlen is the game's only Archmage and maybe the most powerful elf in Ullar's Army. Sonlen is the only healer unit capable of healing himself. Typically in Heroscape, healer units can only heal other units. Sonlen is believed to be different because the actual healing comes from his dragon, which can heal Sonlen and others. Since elves are from Feylund, it is not known if there are also dragons on that world or if Sonlen acquired the dragon hatchling after coming to Valhalla. Strategy Sonlen can use both abilities and attack all in one turn, so this should be taken advantage of as often as possible. Note that although an Archmage is technically wizard, it is considered a different class, therefore Sonlen cannot boost the power of the wizards from the Defenders of Kinsland. One strategy for Sonlen is to keep him protected on the battlefield, and move wounded soldiers to him so he can use the Dragon Healing power to heal them. Kelda and Sonlen work well together since they can heal each other. Sonlen's high life and reasonable attack and range mean that he is good as a second-row healer. Put several figures with high defence and life or counterstrike such a the Izumi Samurai or Charos to block your opponent from getting to him. Kelda the Kyrie Warrior would also go well if she stayed at the back of the army, therefore having a back-up if Sonlen is destroyed. Category:Ullar Category:Elf Category:Unique Hero Category:Swarm of the Marro